Conventionally, human hair has been used as a hair fiber material for hair ornament products such as hair wigs, hairpieces, hair extensions, hair accessories, and doll hair. In recent years, however, it becomes difficult to obtain the human hair. Therefore, the human hair has been supplanted by various artificial hair fibers including, e.g., an acrylic fiber such as a modacrylic fiber, a polyvinyl chloride fiber, and a polyester-based fiber. The artificial hair fibers such as the polyester-based fiber have a high gloss on the fiber surface. When the artificial hair fibers are used for hair ornament products, particularly for hair ornament products attached to the human hair such as hair wigs and hairpieces, the whole hair looks uncomfortable due to the difference in gloss between the human hair and the artificial hair fibers.
Thus, as a method for adjusting the gloss, Patent Document 1 proposes a technology for adjusting the gloss of a polyester-based fiber for artificial hair by incorporating organic particles or inorganic particles into the polyester-based fiber. This technology uses the fine particles to form projections on the fiber surface.
The artificial hair fibers are required to have a black-based dark color, which is more similar to that of the human hair. However, the artificial hair fibers of a dark color tend to be too glossy because of the contrast difference with the reflected light. Therefore, the gloss of the artificial hair fibers needs to be reduced further.